Broken
by chichai
Summary: When you love someone you give them your all...but in giving them your all you leave yourself with nothing [ONESHOT]


I wrote this story cause it just popped into my head when I was felling a bit low. Hope you enjoy it and could you please give me a name you would like to see in the story because I don't like the girl character in this not having a name…I could look up the internet I guess...but this way's better cause it's like me thankin you for readin and reviewn if I put the name you want in it. I'm so nice! laf 

_Italics_ - thoughts

… … … - new scene

**Broken**

Night can begin with such a gentle touch, and day can feel like a feather as it touches your skin to wake you from that gentle rose scented dream. But not for Takao. The daggers of perpetual disgust and hatred seemed to forge their on going battle deep inside of him as something continually clutched his stomach making it writhe and twist in an indescribable discomfort. No other betrayal had felt like this before. That fifth autumn day when the dark brown leaves had began to pile up upon the black river of tarmac outside the cinema, his laughter was forgotten beneath the traffics roar and the squeal of the distant sirens that screamed out for attention...as if to warn him not to look that way…but he did. Her smile and the way her pretty rosy lips pressed against the stranger's while his arms held her waist close to him while hers caressed his neck in the way Takao had loved and thought was only his. The ceiling came back into focus as Takao opened his eyes leaving the image behind along with his echoing footsteps that took him to the anaesthetized state he was in now. No one knew why he was like this. No one but the rain drops that slowly began to hug his clothes and the stars that peered through his open window.

"Takao?" Hiro yelled through. "Your food's ready." Takao rolled onto his side looking at his quilt that lay patiently with soft wrinkles and her honeyed fragrance from the days they had lay next to each other with genuine and gullible love…or so Takao thought anyway. He sighed and looked away from the last place she'd been before he saw what she really was; what life really was.

"I had something at H's." Takao yelled back making a mental note to text Hiromi later and make sure she'd lie for him. But then again she'd want to know where he was when he was meant to be at hers. Takao's head began to hurt as he explored the possibility of still pretending to be with her or possibly even pretending he didn't know what she'd done. She never knew he knew…no he couldn't be that stupid, he couldn't be such a wimp; it wasn't him. Takao sighed closing his eyes as the numbness inside continued to seize his soul bringing an agitating sense that lay lazily between the yearning for peaceful solitude and the inexpressible need for pain and attention. But attention was the last thing he was going to let himself get, he'd become like Kai; able to merge himself into the darkness so he wouldn't get noticed, but unlike Kai he was screaming for attention or a chance to change the past…bring her back…

"T I'm goin out. If you change your mind about food it's on the table." The bang of the front door told him Hiro had left and it was then Takao let the last thread cut itself from reality and let him and his bruised heart fall into a deep sleep.

… … …

…_.Unh…_ Takao wiped his eyes as he woke from his rest that had been filled with shiny silver streaks of summer rain that fell upon him drenching him with all of her tears. Her smile transcended the dying candle light making his veins rip as his heart pumped blood too fierce in sadness for him to take. Her steps seemed to deafen him just like her whispers that drew themselves prettily against his waiting ear.

"You'll always love me."

She gave a smirk before leaving him again in an abandoned and lonely darkness that plagued him with a thousand miseries and the dingiest hope of emancipating himself from his love for her. The alarm clock gave off an eerie vibrant green light over his face as it lay facing towards his bed; the line figures read 4:38 AM and his heart sank as he realised another pain filled day had began with the stirring of his eyelids and the fading of his dream where she had whispered so tenderly to him wanting to torture him but somehow relieving him at her mere presence. Takao thought he was a freak; after all the cruelty she had put him through with that kiss she had given to the tantalizing lips of a stranger, he still loved the feeling of her presence... The moon said it's final goodbye to the soft brown soils in front of the house while Takao's eyes began to water _I wish I never saw any of it…why did she have to do this to me???…I just... _A tear fell down his cheek caressing his jaw before finding its final humility of death. Takao sat up as the thousands of thoughts wandered through his head; all of them the same as the day before and the day before that and the day past that….but none of them made sense…if love was supposed to protect...how could it wound so mercilessly? When he had given himself to her so much he had nothing left to keep for himself… As his thoughts followed the same weak web of destruction his feet weaved their way to the dojo past Hiro's gentle mumbling of his mind's illustrations of blissful tranquillity and honour. There was a welcoming chill in the dojo that helped Takao fall to his knees and hit the wooden floor as he pressed his hands deep into his knee caps.

"…Why?…" He whispered to himself as the moon enchanted her image clearly in front of his eyes. "I was….was it me?….I…" He stopped as she gave him the smile he had always publicly adored. He gritted his teeth as his grief raised his voice in foolishness, "Your smile…it always tricked me!!!!" Takao's gut writhed in pain as he fought the urge to scream giving a smile of contempt; what an idiot he had been!! He let someone inside his heart when no one and nothing should ever be close enough to destroy what was his. He closed his eyes and looked back at where the moon's mirage had positioned her to find she was gone, again…


End file.
